


R.I.P. Jinta & Menma

by LostSong (Larkawolfgirl)



Category: Ano Hi Mita Hana no Namae o Boku-tachi wa Mada Shiranai
Genre: AMV, Contest Entry, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 18:46:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7945237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/LostSong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Music Video] "You told me I should move on."</p>
            </blockquote>





	R.I.P. Jinta & Menma

**Author's Note:**

> I made it for AnimeCrossRoads' AMV contest
> 
> Song: RIP by 3OH!3


End file.
